Proboscis Monkey
The proboscis monkey (Nasalis larvatus) has one of the most unusual appearances of any of the leaf-eating monkeys of the family Cercopithecidae. Both the Latin and common names of this species refer to the mature males' large pendulous nose that hangs down over their mouth. Local people referred to these large monkeys with their potbellies and red noses as 'Dutch monkeys' as they were considered such a caricature of the Dutch sailors and plantation owners of the area. Apart from their large noses, male proboscis monkeys are also distinctive by being much larger and heavier than females, and having a bright red, visible penis and black scrotum. The coat is a light brown with red on both the crown of the head and the shoulders; the limbs and tail are grey in colour and there are cream patches on the throat. Infants are born with black fur and a vivid blue face. The cause of the males' large nose is still a matter of contention but may be a form of sexual selection, with females preferring males with large noses possibly as these enhance their vocalisations. Infant proboscis monkeys are born with bright blue faces and black fur. Groups of proboscis monkeys usually consist of one male with a harem of around six females. Proboscis monkeys are excellent swimmers and have partially webbed feet. Roles * It played Farouk (Apple Seller) in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Beresford in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Monkey, Proboscis (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg ProboscisMonkey (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Good Catch.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Life.of.Pi Proboscis Monkey.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Monkey, Proboscis (The Cyberchase Movie).jpeg Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Batw 016 proboscismonkey.png BTKB Proboscis Monkey.jpeg Star meets Proboscis Monkey.png Arizona Madagascar 3.png Books 9FE23F9B-0A72-468E-9C66-B3D67172CE7B.jpeg 2457625C-1BEA-429F-911C-A97CC8F217F7.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg 14AD894C-E4C7-4263-9CA2-B70F181AB71F.jpeg 4FD6C0D9-671C-41B2-B355-1C9E0E2D1592.jpeg 6A258448-5906-4AAC-80B0-4DF4355E9EF4.jpeg 16A5447A-05D0-4043-88AF-82F235161856.jpeg 776C2665-5155-4CFD-92E2-D6B428AA8A9C.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg F5186207-AF25-4BE9-8621-5630C107276D.jpeg 8D78065F-A1CE-4E0B-8128-17B1A890317D.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Monkeys Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Noah's Island Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals